List of programs by Toonami
This is a list of programs that have been broadcast on Adult Swim's (formerly Cartoon Network's) Toonami block. Broadcast times and ranges shown are with respect to the United States' Eastern Time Zone based on Adult Swim's headquarters being located in this time zone. Animated series Cartoon Network and Adult Swim have licensed a number of animated series for broadcast on the Toonami programming blocks over the years. Anime } |Premieres Fall 2019. |- | Dimension W | | |- | Dragon Ball | | Aired reruns on Toonami Jetstream. |- | Dragon Ball GT | |First 15 episodes were originally skipped. Instead, the series started with a recap episode called "A Grand Problem", which used scenes from the skipped episodes to summarize the story. The skipped episodes were later aired after the remaining episodes of the series had been broadcast. Also aired on Nicktoons. |- | Dragon Ball Super | |Premieres at 11:00pm. A rerun of the previous week's episode airs on Adult Swim on Saturdays. |- | Dragon Ball Z | | Aired reruns on Toonami Jetstream. Aired in both edited and uncut versions. |- | Dragon Ball Z Kai | | Premiered 12am/11c on November 8, 2014. Originally aired in an edited format on Nicktoons. |- | Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters | | Continuation of Dragon Ball Z Kai that is treated as a different show altogether, though the storyline is intact. |- | Duel Masters | | Last three episodes were never aired. |- | Eureka Seven | | Originally aired on Adult Swim from 2006 to 2008. The first anime to be re-licensed by Adult Swim after the original license expired. Series finale aired August 11, 2013 at 3am/2c. The Toonami staff have stated that it is highly unlikely that the series will ever return to Adult Swim. |- | Eyeshield 21 | | Only five episodes aired on Toonami Jetstream. |- | FLCL | | Originally aired on Adult Swim in 2003. Toonami would premiere it in 2013 and announce that they would be co-producing two new seasons with Production I.G., whom they previously collaborated with for IGPX. |- | FLCL Alternative | | Second sequel series to FLCL. Co-produced by Williams Street. |- | FLCL Progressive | | First sequel series to FLCL. Co-produced by Williams Street. |- | Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma | | |- | Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood | | |- | G-Force: Guardians of Space | | Cartoon Network's first-ever anime series from back in 1995, it made a brief (and last) re-appearance from January–March 2000 on the weekend edition of Toonami Midnight Run replacing Robotech and later Voltron. Only a handful of episodes were aired, as the show was brought in as mostly programming filler until the weekend TMR block was canceled in March 2000. |- | Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex | | Continues on the 2012 Toonami block of Adult Swim. The different seasons of Stand Alone Complex are treated as different shows altogether, though the storyline is intact and the two seasons appear to be rotating. The show returned on October 27, 2013. Episode 10, titled "Jungle Cruise" airs with a special disclaimer, warning viewers about the content of the episode. |- | Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG | | Second season of Ghost in the Shell. Continued from Adult Swim in the 2012 Toonami block, now concluded. |- | G Gundam | | |- | Gundam 0080 | | Aired as part of the Midnight Run. Aired reruns on Adult Swim. |- | Gundam SEED | | Only 26 episodes aired on Toonami. |- | Gundam Wing | | First Toonami series to air an edited and unedited run on the block. Uncut version exclusive to Midnight Run block. |- | Gurren Lagann | | |- | .hack//SIGN | | |- | Hamtaro | | Other half of series never aired or even dubbed due to low ratings. |- | Harlock Saga | | The six-episode series ran on Reactor 2.0. |- | Hellsing Ultimate | | Advertised as not planned to be edited for time. |- | Hikaru no Go | | A Toonami Jetstream-exclusive series, premiered on ImaginAsian TV. Final three episodes never aired due to Toonami Jetstream's going offline. |- | Hunter × Hunter (2011) | | |- | IGPX (regular-series) | | Toonami's first original series. Returned to television on April 27, 2013 at 2am/1c as part of Adult Swim's revived Toonami block. |- | InuYasha | | Originally aired as a Daytime Savings filler. Reruns continue to air on the 2012 Toonami block on Adult Swim. Toonami started airing remastered episodes of Inuyasha from early 2013, which contained fewer edits. Adult Swim's rights to the show expired on March 2, 2014 leaving the show's run unfinished at episode 127. |- | InuYasha: The Final Act | | Premiered at 2am/1c on November 15, 2014. |- | ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure | | |- | ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable | | |- | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders | | |- | Kiba | | A Toonami Jetstream-exclusive. |- | Kill la Kill | | Premiered February 7, 2015 at 12:30/11:30c. |- | Lupin the 3rd Part IV: The Italian Adventure | | |- | Lupin the Third Part 5 | | |- | MÄR | | A Toonami Jetstream exclusive. Briefly aired on Toonami. |- | Mega Man Star Force | | Aired a faux movie on Toonami. Aired biweekly on Toonami Jetstream. |- | Megalo Box | | |- | Michiko & Hatchin | | |- | Mob Psycho 100 | | |- | Mobile Suit Gundam | | Ran abbreviated due to the September 11 attacks. Also aired on Adult Swim. Never completed its run on either block. |- | Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans | | Returned for a second season in October 2017. |- | Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin - Advent of the Red Comet | | |- | Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 | | |- | My Hero Academia | | |- | ''Naruto | This is the program's premiere date on Cartoon Network's Toonami. December 1, 2012This is the program's premiere date on Adult Swim's Toonami. | Aired on the original Toonami until it was discontinued. Reruns aired on Toonami Jetstream and later on Cartoon Network Video. On December 1, 2012, unedited Naruto episodes, starting from the first, began airing on Adult Swim's Toonami. During the Cartoon Network run, Episode 140, titled "Two Heartbeats: Kabuto's Trap" was aired with a special disclaimer, warning viewers about the content of the episode. According to Toonami's official Tumblr account, Naruto will be leaving the Toonami lineup November 23, 2013. In November 2013, Toonami's official Tumblr account confirmed it would be returning to the block in 2014, at 3am/2c, rerunning the first 52 episodes. |- |''Naruto: Shippuden'' | | Sequel series to Naruto.Advertised as TV-14-LV, Aired as TV-PG |- | One Piece | May 18, 2013 | Aired episodes from 4Kids version, then Funimation version after the latter took over the project. Aired reruns on Toonami Airstream. Uncut version premiered on Adult Swim's Toonami on May 18, 2013, starting with episode 207. As of March 18, 2017, Adult Swim's rights to One Piece have expired, thus ending the run at episode 384. |- | One-Punch Man | | |- | Outlaw Star | | Episode 23, "Hot Springs of Planet Tenrei," was skipped. Returned August 19, 2017. |- |- | Parasyte -the maxim- | | |- | ''Patlabor | | A second-cycle Toonami Reactor-exclusive. |- | Pokémon Chronicles | | Also aired on Miguzi. Aired reruns on Toonami Jetstream. |- | Pokémon: Battle Frontier | | Only aired very select episodes on Toonami. New episodes aired on the Saturday morning cartoon block. Aired reruns on Toonami Jetstream. |- | Pokémon: Indigo League | | Aired briefly on Toonami Jetstream as a special to promote Pokémon Snap for the Wii Virtual Console. These episodes originally aired in syndication and on Kids' WB!, and were rerun during the regular Cartoon Network schedule. The different seasons of Pokémon are for the most part treated as different shows altogether, even though the storyline is intact. The first thirteen seasons of Pokémon are currently in rotation on Boomerang, but the rights expired in early 2017 with the entire library moving to Disney XD. |- | Pokémon: Johto League Champions | | Aired on Kids' WB!. Aired reruns on Toonami Jetstream. |- | Pokémon: The Johto Journeys | | Originally aired on Kids' WB!, then reran during the regular Cartoon Network schedule. Aired reruns on Toonami Jetstream. The episodes classified as The Johto Journeys actually started from the Orange Islands episode "The Pokémon Water War", as that is the US production order season 3 debut. |- | Pokémon: Master Quest | | Aired reruns on Toonami Jetstream. |- | Pop Team Epic | | |- | Rave Master | | |- | Record of Lodoss War | | A Toonami Reactor-exclusive series. |- | Ronin Warriors | | Originally syndicated in the US in 1995, this was the first premiere series of the TOM-era of Toonami. |- | Robotech | | Only the Macross and The Robotech Masters story lines were aired. |- | Rurouni Kenshin | | The first 48 episodes aired on Toonami, and episodes 49–62 aired on SVES. The final season was never aired for unknown reasons. |- | Sailor Moon | | Originally syndicated in the US in 1995. The original DiC/DHX Media and The Program Exchange-produced episodes, including the previously Canadian-exclusive "Lost Episodes" aired throughout 1998 and 1999. The Cloverway-produced Sailor Moon S and Supers aired in 2000 with two skipped episodes (which aired in later reruns). The "Sailor Stars" arc of the series never aired in the US. |- | Samurai 7 | | Previously aired on Animania HD and IFC. |- | Samurai Champloo | | Previously aired on Adult Swim. |- | SD Gundam Force | | The first 26 episodes aired on Toonami. First SD Gundam series to premiere outside Japan. |- | Soul Eater | | |- | Star Blazers | | Aired on Reactor 1.0 and then Reactor 2.0 |- | Space Dandy | | First anime series to premiere on Toonami before its broadcast premiere in Japan. Also the first show in Toonami's extended 6.5 hour block. Returned January 27, 2018. |- | Sword Art Online: Alicization | | Third season of Sword Art Online. Premiered February 9, 2019 at 12:30am/11:30c. |- | Sword Art Online | | |- | Sword Art Online II | | Second season of ''Sword Art Online. Premiered March 28, 2015 at 1am/12c. |- | Tenchi in Tokyo | | The second Tenchi Muyo! television series. |- | Tenchi Muyo! | | The first two OVAs aired under this umbrella title. Episode six of the third OVA was aired on April 1, 2012. |- | Tenchi Muyo! GXP | | First Tenchi series to air on Adult Swim's Toonami block. |- | Tenchi Universe | | The Toonami name for the first Tenchi Muyo! television series. |- | The Promised Neverland | | |- | Tokyo Ghoul | | |- | Tokyo Ghoul √A | | |- | Transformers: Armada | | |- | Transformers: Energon | | |- | Transformers: Cybertron | | Briefly returned to Toonami in a special marathon to promote the 2007 Transformers film. |- | The Prince of Tennis | | A Toonami Jetstream-exclusive. Briefly aired on Toonami. |- | Voltron | | First anime to ever be broadcast on Toonami. |- | Yu-Gi-Oh! | | Only six episodes aired on Toonami. The entire series aired on Kids' WB. Used to air on Vortexx and Nicktoons. |- | Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | | Originally aired on the now-defunct Miguzi block. Midway during its second season, it moved to Toonami for new episodes, then the new episodes returned to Miguzi, however reruns continued to air on Toonami for a while. The first part of the third season aired on Toonami, then the show left Toonami and moved to Saturday mornings. Then the show exclusively aired on 4Kids TV. It then moved to The CW4Kids block, where it aired on Saturday mornings. |- | Yu Yu Hakusho | | Originally on Adult Swim, only the first 88 episodes aired on Toonami. The remaining episodes aired early Saturday mornings at 5:30AM. |- | Zatch Bell! | | Only the first 77 episodes aired on Toonami. Later a Toonami Jetstream exclusive. |- | Zoids: Chaotic Century | | Originally an early-morning series, the series premiered officially on Toonami in July 2002. The final episodes were part of an event in January 2003. |- | Zoids: New Century Zero | | |} North American and other animation Movies and specials Microseries Specials Animated movies Live-action movies Giant Robot Week From February 24–28, 2003, Toonami broadcast mecha shows that were licensed by ADV Films, some of which were picked up by Adult Swim. Besides Robotech, the following shows were featured: Adult Swim April Fools' Day 2012 These shows have only aired during the Toonami April Fools' Day broadcast on Adult Swim, April 1, 2012. Programs featured by block A list of the lineups and programs featured in Toonami blocks. The schedule occasionally features "Toonami In Flight" blocks which contain movies or special presentations, as well as marathons and other scheduled programming that would occupy some of Cartoon Network and Adult Swim's regular programming. Weekday Toonami on Cartoon Network Weekday Toonami (1997–2004) Moltar's block (1997–'99) Moltar from Space Ghost: Coast to Coast was the original host of Toonami, which ran on Cartoon Network from 4–6 PM weekdays from to . Programs included: * Beast Wars: Transformers * Cartoon Roulette * Dragon Ball Z * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * ReBoot * ''Robotech * Sailor Moon * Super Friends * Thundercats * Voltron TOM's blocks (1999–2004) TOM took over Toonami's hosting duties starting . Toonami went from a 4–6 PM schedule to a 4–7 PM schedule starting . It included the following programs: * Batman: The Animated Series * Dragon Ball Z * Gundam Wing * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * ReBoot * Ronin Warriors * Sailor Moon * Tenchi in Tokyo * Tenchi Muyo! * Tenchi Universe * Thundercats TOM was given a new look and introduction on . On , the schedule was changed to 5–7 PM. On , the schedule went back to 4–7 PM. The programs under TOM 2.0's run include: * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * The Big O * Blue Submarine No. 6 * Cardcaptors * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Z * G-Gundam * Gundam Wing * Hamtaro * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Mobile Suit Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team * Outlaw Star * The Powerpuff Girls * ReBoot * Ronin Warriors * Sailor Moon * Superman: The Animated Series * Tenchi in Tokyo * Tenchi Muyo * Tenchi Universe * Thundercats * Transformers: Armada * Yu Yu Hakusho * Zoids: New Century Zero * Zoids: Chaotic Century TOM had one more makeover on . This third iteration of TOM included the following programs: * Astro Boy * Cyborg 009 * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Ball Z * G Gundam * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Justice League * Rurouni Kenshin * Samurai Jack * ''SD Gundam Force * Transformers: Armada * Yu Yu Hakusho Midnight Run (2000–'03) Midnight runs were moved to Weeknights at midnight, starting with Monday night/Tuesday morning to Friday night/Saturday morning. Toonami Midnight Run ran from to from 12–1 AM and included: * The Big O * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Z * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1985) * Gundam 0080 * Gundam Wing * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team * Outlaw Star * Tenchi Muyo! * Tenchi Universe Weekend Toonami on Cartoon Network Saturday Toonami (1997–'99) Saturday Toonami ran from to at 7–9 PM and included the following programs: * Cartoon Roulette * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * Robotech * Thundercats * Voltron Midnight Run (1999–2000) Toonami's Midnight Run programming block started on Sunday at midnight and ran from 12–5 AM. It ran from to , after which it was moved to a weeknight Midnight Run. It included the following programs: * Cartoon Roulette * Dragon Ball Z * G-Force: Guardians of Space * The Powerpuff Girls * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * ReBoot * Robotech * Ronin Warriors * Sailor Moon * Thundercats * Voltron Rising Sun (2000–'01) Toonami's Rising Sun programming block ran on Saturday mornings from to from 9 AM – 12 PM from April 15 – September 2, 10 AM – 1 PM from September 9 – December 9, 2000, and 11 AM – 1 PM from December 16, 2000 – March 3, 2001. Super Saturday (2001–'03) Toonami's Saturday afternoon programming block ran from October 20, 2001 to February 22, 2003 from 1–3 PM, later changing to 1–4 PM in June 2002. It included the following programs: * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Z * G-Gundam * .hack//SIGN * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) * Samurai Jack * Transformers: Armada * Zoids: Chaotic Century Toonami (TOM3) Saturday Night (2004–'08) On , Toonami was moved to Saturday nights 7–11 PM with TOM's 3rd stint as the host. Miguzi would take over the former Toonami weekday space. On , the schedule was reduced to 9–11 PM. Programs broadcast include the following: * Astro Boy (2003) * The Batman * Ben 10: Alien Force * Blue Dragon * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * D.I.C.E. * Dragon Ball GT * Duel Masters * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Gundam Seed * IGPX * Jackie Chan Adventures * Justice League Unlimited * MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance * Megas XLR * Naruto * One Piece * Pokémon: Battle Frontier * Pokémon Chronicles * The Prince of Tennis * Rave Master * Rurouni Kenshin * Samurai Jack * Star Wars: Clone Wars * Storm Hawks * Teen Titans * Transformers Cybertron * Wulin Warriors * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu Yu Hakusho * Zatch Bell! Toonami lineups on Adult Swim (2012–present) Following a sneak preview on April 1, 2012, Adult Swim began broadcasting Toonami on from 12–6 AM. Toonami special blocks Some of the special blocks that have aired in Toonami during its run on Cartoon Network: * Toonami Lunar Eclipse (1999): Sailor Moon marathon * Toonami DBZ20XL (1999): a week of Dragon Ball Z episodes during Weekday Toonami * Toonami DBZ20XL Movie Marathon (1999): Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone * DBZ President's Day Movie Marathon (2000): Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone * New Year's Eve-il (2000, 2001): mostly Dragon Ball Z episodes * Midnight Run Special Edition (2001): aired music videos from Gorillaz, the first four segments of Daft Punk's Interstella 5555, and Mark Osborne's short film More synchronized to "Hell Bent" by Kenna * Zoids Cubed (2001): Zoids: New Century Zero episodes * Batman VS Superman (2002): alternating episodes from Batman: The Animated Series and Superman: The Animated Series * April Fools Joker Virus (2002): episodes from Batman: The Animated Series featuring The Joker. * Naruto Years Eve (New Year's Eve 2006): Naruto marathon * Giant Robot Week (February 24–28, 2003) * April Fools (2012): a run of Toonami-related shows on Adult Swim See also * List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network * List of programs broadcast by Boomerang * List of programs broadcast by Adult Swim Notes References Catgeory:Lists Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Toonami